


Home

by Alyce013



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyce013/pseuds/Alyce013
Summary: Imagine Hyungwon coming home to you.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Home

'For a man who loves to get his picture taken...' you think to yourself as you shake your head. You set your phone down and finished picking out what you were gonna wear for the day. Hyungwon was home from Japan and that's all that mattered. You knew he had to go by Starship first, but his next stop would be the apartment the two of you had been sharing for the past few months. The butterflies in your stomach started the moment you got his short 'be there soon' text. You ran around the house tidying things up nervously. You know he wouldn't mind the clutter, but you wanted everything to be perfect. It felt like it took forever, but you heard the familiar sound of the door opening and closing.

"Y/N?" He called out.

"Right here." You responded, basically running into his arms. You placed your arms in between his coat and body, feeling warm and safe as he wrapped his arms around you. You closed your eyes and nuzzled your face into his chest as he held you tighter.

"I missed you so much." He kissed the top of your head. "How am I gonna go without you for the world tour?"

"I missed you." You looked up into his brown, sleepy eyes. "You won't be without me. I'll be a phone call or text away." He smiled lovingly down at you and stole a quick kiss. You gave him a shy smile back.

"Being able to come home to you is the best part of my day. I love the way you welcome me home." Hyungwon pulled his jacket more around you to make his point. You giggled, remembering his confession of the way you hugged him under his jacket as being one of his favorite things.

"You sneaky angel of mine. I thought you were just being ridiculous."

"No, I'm just so ridiculously in love with you." He smiled so brightly and pulled you in for a deeper kiss.


End file.
